Charmed/Curse of the Jade Scorpian crossover
by Charlotte Trudeau
Summary: this fic is highly unoriginal, but after i saw this movie, i thought i had to write it...it isn't done yet


Intro: San Francisco shots, leading to Halliwell house front, then inside, to show the Halliwells getting dressed for dinner out  
  
Piper- I still can't believe I agreed to go to this, Phoebe, I mean, a double date? Is this some horrible high school flashback fantasy of yours?  
  
Phoebe- Oh, come on. It'll be fun. We'll have a nice dinner with two great guys. We already know Leo isn't a demon, and I'm pretty sure Cole is human. What could go wrong?  
  
Piper- Oh, don't say that! Bad things always happen when someone says that!  
  
Phoebe- That sounds pretty superstitious. Why not try looking on the bright side.  
  
Piper- Thanks for the advice, Pollyanna. (smirks)  
  
(Phoebe smiles back)  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Phoebe- They're here.  
  
Piper- Five minutes early. (shakes her head)  
  
Phoebe- Hey, that's considered fashionably early. And besides, Charlotte will keep them occupied.  
  
Piper- Where do you think they're taking us?  
  
Phoebe- I have no idea. Cole just said wear something casual. Do you think this is too dressy?  
  
Piper- No. You look great. How about me?  
  
Phoebe- Like a million bucks.  
  
(both smile, take one last look in the mirror, then go downstairs)  
  
Charlotte- You guys were roommates in college? No way! Mr. Edwards was a frat boy?  
  
Phoebe- (awkward laughter) Sorry to cut in...  
  
Cole- (standing up) Phoebe...you look amazing.  
  
Phoebe- Thank you.  
  
(Cole and Phoebe hug each other)  
  
(Leo gets up and goes to Piper and kisses her, they smile)  
  
Leo- (quietly, to Piper) You look stunning, Piper.   
  
(Leo and Piper smile)  
  
(the four make their way to the door, with Charlotte close behind)  
  
Charlotte- Have a good time. Be home by eleven. (grins)  
  
Phoebe- (whining) Aw, mom...  
  
Charlotte- Ok, eleven thirty, but I'm not kidding.  
  
(Phoebe and Charlotte laugh, Phoebe pokes Charlotte in the stomach jokingly, then gives her a hug and turns her around to push her lightly back into the house)  
  
Phoebe- Have fun with Prue.  
  
(Charlotte smiles and waves, then closes the door)  
  
(the four are in Cole's car)  
  
Cole- She's a sweet kid.  
  
Piper- Yeah, she's great...most of the time. Seriously, though, it's great having her here. Parenting is just so much harder than I thought it would be. I worry about her a lot.  
  
Cole- That's only natural. I mean, at her age it's tough. But you guys seem to be doing a great job. Really, she's very charming and polite.   
  
Piper- Thanks. That's such a nice thing to say.  
  
(cut to Charlotte, falling onto the couch with the phone)  
  
Prue- Prue Halliwell.   
  
Charlotte- Hi! It's me.  
  
Prue- Charlotte! I was just about to call you.  
  
Charlotte- Are you coming home soon?  
  
Prue- Yeah, I'm just leaving now. Do you want me to pick up some dinner for us?  
  
Charlotte- Could we go out instead?  
  
Prue- Sure, that's fine with me. I'll be home soon.  
  
Charlotte- Ok. Bye!  
  
Prue- Bye!  
  
(both hang up)  
  
Mitch- Are you sure they're going to be here?  
  
Eli- Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you trust me? Have I ever been wrong about these things?  
  
Mitch- We're talking about The Charmed Ones, here, ok? Not some everyday witches.  
  
Eli- I know. And that's why I made sure to find out where their dates planned on taking them, so that I could book this job. It's perfect, because it will just be the two of them, not the oldest one. She's the strongest. Without her, things will go so much smoother.  
  
Mitch- You're good.   
  
Eli- (smiles) Why do you always doubt me? This is going to be so easy.  
  
(Cole's car pulls up to a restaurant named Zello)  
  
Phoebe- Wow! Zello? I've heard this place is really good.  
  
Leo- Didn't it just open, like, a few weeks ago?  
  
Piper- Yeah, and already it's made a name for itself. I heard the chef is a genius.  
  
Cole- Well, I hope it's ok.  
  
Phoebe- It's going to be great. Don't worry.  
  
(the four get out and the valet takes their car)  
  
(Prue gets home, puts her stuff away, and goes upstairs and to Charlotte's door)  
  
Prue- Can I come in?  
  
Charlotte- Yeah. I'm almost ready. Could you...?  
  
(Prue helps her zip up her dress)  
  
Prue- All dressed up, huh? Where did you have in mind?  
  
Charlotte- Well, I was hoping we could try that new place, Zello?   
  
Prue- It's fine with me. Any particular reason?  
  
Charlotte- No! What makes you think that there's a reason?  
  
(Prue looks at Charlotte and furrows her brow)  
  
Charlotte- Ok, well, there is this guy that works there. He's the older brother of this girl at school. I saw a picture of him in her locker, some family Christmas picture or something. He is definitely my type.   
  
Prue- Ok, I get it. (laughs) I guess I can just wear this, so, are you ready?  
  
Charlotte- (putting on a choker) Yep.  
  
Prue- Good, let's go.  
  
(the two go downstairs and put their coats on)  
  
Charlotte- I hope he's working tonight.   
  
Prue- Yeah, so do I. Maybe he'll be my type too.  
  
(Charlotte gives Prue a look)  
  
Prue- (laughs) Just kidding.   
  
Eli- Look who's here. Right on schedule.   
  
(Eli and Mitch watch them)  
  
Mitch- So, do your thing.  
  
Eli- I go on pretty soon. Just be patient and don't screw this up.  
  
Cole- So, Leo, what kind of work do you do?  
  
Leo- I, uh, I'm kind of between jobs...just trying to figure out what I want to do.  
  
(Piper, Phoebe, and Leo exchange looks, without Cole noticing)  
  
Piper- So, Phoebe said you were a doctor.  
  
Cole- Yeah, pediatric emergency medicine. I always planned on being a lawyer, but after doing some pre-law courses, I just kind of had this epiphany and switched my major.  
  
Leo- That's great. I've always had an interest in healing.  
  
(Piper hits his leg under the table)  
  
(Prue and Charlotte are walking into the restaurant)  
  
Charlotte- I don't see him.  
  
Prue- We just got here. You really like this guy, don't you?  
  
Charlotte- Prue!  
  
Prue- What? Sorry!  
  
(Prue and Charlotte are sat at a different area of the restaurant)  
  
Eli- Oh man. You won't believe who's here.  
  
Mitch- Who?  
  
Eli- The oldest of the Charmed Ones.   
  
Mitch- Now what?  
  
Eli- I've got a plan. Just wait and see.   
  
Prue- So, how's school going?  
  
Charlotte- Ok, I guess. Nothing special. Parent/teacher conferences are next week. Can you come?  
  
Prue- Yeah, sure. And if I have a meeting or something, than I'm sure Piper or Phoebe can go.  
  
(Charlotte nods)  
  
Mitch- Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Eli the extrordinaire!  
  
(claps as Eli comes onto the stage floor)  
  
Eli- For this trick, I will need two people.  
  
(Eli scouts the audience, then points at Charlotte)  
  
Eli- You! The little lady over there.  
  
(Charlotte looks uneasily at Prue)  
  
Prue- Go! It's ok.  
  
(Charlotte walks to Eli)  
  
Piper- Oh, my god! Charlotte's here?   
  
Phoebe- And there's Prue.  
  
Eli- Ok, I need one more person. How about you? (pointing to Phoebe)  
  
(Phoebe walks to join Charlotte and Eli)  
  
Charlotte- Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe- Hi!  
  
Eli- It looks like these two lovely ladies know each other? Am I right?  
  
Phoebe- Uh, we're...sisters.  
  
(Charlotte smiles at Phoebe and Phoebe smiles back)  
  
Eli- And what are your names?  
  
Charlotte- Charlotte.  
  
Phoebe- Phoebe.  
  
Eli- Ok! Who would like to see these two get hypnotized?  
  
(audience applauds)  
  
Eli- This is going to take my complete concentration, as well as our participants. (dangling chain in Phoebe's face) Follow the chain. Now I would like both of you to close your eyes and fully clear your minds. Your mind is totally blank, devoid of all thoughts. Phoebe, when I say the word Casablanca, you will awake and be unable to speak a word of English. You will remember none of this. One, you're coming out of the trance. Two, you are almost back to normal. Three, you are even closer. Casablanca!  
  
Phoebe- (speaks in French, Spanish, German, Italian, Latin, and various other languages)  
  
audience is impressed  
  
Cole- I didn't know Phoebe was such a linguist.  
  
Piper- She isn't.  
  
Leo- Wow.  
  
Eli- (dangling chain in Phoebe's face) Ok, Phoebe. I am going to snap my fingers to awaken you from this trance. You will not remember what went on directly before or during this time. One, two, three........(snaps).  
  
Phoebe awakens  
  
Eli- (asks Phoebe a question in Latin)  
  
Phoebe gives Eli a bewildered look  
  
Eli- The power of hypnosis!  
  
audience claps loudly  
  
Eli- Thank you, thank you. Now I will prepare to hypnotize another young lady. Charlotte, you look a little nervous. But we're all friends here, right?  
  
audience claps  
  
Eli- You don't need to worry. In fact, I'm going to teach you one of the oldest tricks in show business. Maybe you've already heard of it. (dangling chain in Charlotte's face) Follow the chain. Now, close your eyes. Clear your mind. Your mind is blank. There isn't a thought going on anywhere inside your head. Ok, now, when I say the word Constantinople, you will wake up and have the ability to see everyone among us in their underwear. You will not remember this. You are coming out of this trance. You are halfway there. You are very close. Constantinople!  
  
Charlotte awakens, looks around, and looks at the floor, laughing  
  
Eli- Is something funny?  
  
Charlotte- What happened to everybody's clothes?  
  
Eli- I don't know. I can see them. Can't you?  
  
Charlotte- No. Just underwear, mostly.   
  
Eli- Very interesting. Now, I'm going to pick some random people and see if you can tell me a little something about what little they still have on. How about her? (pointing)  
  
Charlotte- Are you sure? Is this a joke?  
  
woman- (standing up) Go ahead! There's no way this can be real.  
  
Charlotte- (awkwardly) Uh, well, you have a leopard pattern bra and black, sort of lacy type underwear.   
  
woman- (sitting down hastily) Wow! This is crazy! (tries to hide herself)  
  
Eli- Any other takers?  
man- That was a lucky guess! I bet she can't see what I'm wearing.   
  
Eli- Charlotte...  
  
man stands up  
  
Charlotte- You're wearing boxers with, like, (taking a step closer) little drink glasses on it. There's a coconut with a straw sticking out of it, and a vodka glass, and stuff like that. They're white with blue pictures and words under them.   
  
man- How the hell are you doing this?  
  
man sits down  
  
before Charlotte gets a chance to answer, Eli jumps in and Charlotte steps back  
  
Eli- That's the beauty of hypnosis.  
  
man- Man, this is weird, but kinda cool too.  
  
Eli- Thank you ladies and gentlemen!  
  
audience claps loudly  
  
Eli- Thank you! Now I will bring Charlotte back to reality. (dangling chain in Charlotte's face) When I snap my fingers, you will awaken and have no memory whatsoever of the events directly before this. You are beginning to break free of the trance. You are getting closer by the second. Ready...(snaps) ok!  
  
Charlotte looks around, confused  
  
Eli- I assume you can't see my underwear, right?  
  
Charlotte- No, why?  
  
Eli- No reason.  
  
audience laughs  
  
Eli- Thank you! Now let's have a round of applause for our two beautiful volunteers!   
Eli puts a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling  
  
audience claps loudly  
  
Phoebe and Charlotte go back to their seats  
  
Prue- Ok, that was definitely bizarre. Were you really hypnotized?  
  
Charlotte- I...I don't know. I don't remember.  
  
restaurant returns to normal  
  
Cole- That guy was really good!  
  
Leo- Yeah, he had me fooled.  
  
Piper- Phoebe, are you sure you don't remember anything?  
  
Phoebe- No. I just remember going up there and him waving this gold chain thing in front of my face, and then it was like I fell asleep and woke up when I heard his fingers snap.  
  
Mitch- Good job!  
  
Eli- Yeah, I know! When I'm good, I'm good. But the best part starts later.   
  
Prue and Charlotte are in the car  
  
Charlotte- When are Piper and Phoebe coming home?  
  
Prue- (awkwardly) Uh, I don't know. It might not be for a while.  
  
Charlotte- Why? Are you going out for ice cream or something?  
  
Prue- (ignoring the question) That's a good idea! What would you say to some ice cream?  
  
Charlotte- Ok!  
  
Prue and Charlotte are walking around, both with ice cream cones  
  
Charlotte- My dad used to take me out for ice cream a lot, almost every Friday, when he wasn't working.  
  
Prue looks at Charlotte and smiles  
  
Charlotte smiles back at Prue, then looks at the ground  
  
Prue- I know you miss him a lot. I do too.  
  
Charlotte- Yeah. I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't want to talk about him anymore.   
  
Prue- Ok. So, do you have a lot of homework this weekend?  
  
Charlotte- I have to write an essay and I've got some math homework. But it's not much.   
  
Prue- That's good. I can proof read the essay if you want me to.   
  
Charlotte- Yeah, that would be nice. My teacher is really picky. I'm a good speller, but my grammar isn't so great. (pause) Prue, can I ask you something?  
  
Prue- Sure.  
  
Charlotte- Do you mind that I live with you?  
  
Prue- No way. Of course not. Why?  
  
Charlotte- I don't know. I was just thinking about it.  
  
Prue- Charlotte, I love having you here. And so do Piper and Phoebe. You're like having another sister, or a daughter.   
  
Charlotte smiles, Prue smiles back  
  
Prue- Don't ever forget that. I wouldn't give you up for anything.  
  
Charlotte- Thanks Prue.  
  
Prue and Charlotte hug  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
